ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
House Baratheon of Storm's End
House Baratheon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the principal house in the Stormlands, which they rule as Lords Paramount of the Stormlands. Their seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "Ours is the Fury". After Robert's Rebellion, House Baratheon split into three branches: Lord Robert Baratheon was crowned king and took residence at King's Landing, thereby creating House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert gave the seat of Dragonstone to his younger brother, Stannis, creating House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert's youngest brother, Renly, became the Lord of Storm's End, continuing House Baratheon of Storm's End. The current Lord of Storm’s End was against the First War of Reclamation, but all the same he swept west with his armies and saved the Reach from utter damnation at the hands of the Ironborn. For his bravery and honor (as well as to save face publicly following the defeat) King Baratheon appointed his kin as Master of Laws. Now married to the Martell Princess the King declined to marry, Lord Baratheon sits idle, watching his distant relatives destroy a dynasty their great-grandfather worked hard to establish. History Targaryen Era House Baratheon was created when Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's generals, his closest companion, and his rumored bastard half-brother, took Argella Durrandon, the only daughter of Argilac Durrandon, the last Storm King, to wife. Orys took the sigil and words of House Durrandon for his own and became the first Lord of Storm's End. Through the female line, House Baratheon descents from King Durran I "Godsgrief", who founded the kingdom of the Storm Kings during the Age of Heroes. Ser Raymont Baratheon, a younger son of an unknown Lord Baratheon, was a member of the Kingsguard of King Aenys I Targaryen, and saved the life of his king during the Faith Militant uprising, when the Poor Fellows attempted to murder the king in his bed. During the Dance of the Dragons, Lord Borros Baratheon sided the House with Aegon II Targaryen and the greens, despite his late father, Lord Boremund's support of the blacks and relation to Rhaenys Targaryen (through his sister, Jocelyn Baratheon). Prince Aemond Targaryen was sent to Storm's End, to get Lord Borros to side with Aegon II, by offering a betrothal between himself and one of Lord Borros' four daughters. It is unknown whether this marriage occured prior to Aemond's death the next year. Lord Borros was reluctant to face the dragons during the war, but marched with his army towards the end of the war, seizing King's Landing for Aegon II during the Moon of the Three Kings, restoring the city to order. He was promised that his eldest daughter would marry King Aegon II, who had lost both his Queen, Helaena Targaryen, as well as both of his sons, during the war. Borros then marched against the approaching riverlander army, and fought in the Battle of the Kingsroad, where he was killed by young Lord Kermit Tully. Having been injured in Dorne, King Baelor I Targaryen stayed at Storm's End for more than half a year to regain his strength, before travelling on to King's Landing. In 200 AC, Lord Baratheon held a tourney to celebrate the birth of his grandson. In 209 AC, the heir to Storm's End, Ser Lyonel Baratheon, called the Laughing Storm, participated in the Ashford tourney and fought on the side of Ser Duncan the Tall during a trial of seven. A daughter of Lord Lyonel was betrothed to crown prince Duncan Targaryen in 237 AC. Duncan broke the betrothal when he married Jenny of Oldstones in 239 AC. This angered Lord Lyonel, causing him to declare independence, naming himself the new Storm King. His short, bloody rebellion ended when he was defeated by Ser Duncan the Tall in single combat, Duncan renounced his claim to the throne, and King Aegon promised that Princess Rhaelle Targaryen, his youngest daughter, would marry Lyonel's heir, Ormund Baratheon. Rhaelle was send to Storm's End to serve as cupbearer to Lord Lyonel, and as lady companion to Lord Lyonel's wife. The wedding took place in 245 AC, and a son, Steffon, was born the next year. Steffon served in his youth at the court of King's Landing, and became a close friend to his cousin, Prince Aerys Targaryen. He fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings in 260 AC, where his father, Lord Ormund, died in his arms, slain by Maelys I Blackfyre. Lord Steffon's eldest son, Robert, was fostered by Lord Jon Arryn at the Eyrie, together with Eddard Stark from Winterfell. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen defeated Lord Steffon Baratheon in a tourney at Storm's End that was eventually won by Ser Barristan Selmy. After the Defiance of Duskendale, King Aerys II Targaryen summoned Lord Steffon to King's Landing and named him to the small council. In 278 AC, Steffon was sent to Volantis, to find a bride for Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He was accompanied by his wife, Lady Cassana Estermont. They failed their mission, and died upon their return, when their ship Windproud sank in Shipbreaker Bay. Robert's Rebellion Steffon's eldest son, Robert, inherited Storm's End upon Steffon's death, and in the years that followed, was betrothed to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. In 282 AC, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert's cousin, disappeared with Lyanna Stark, causing Lyanna's eldest brother Brandon to ride to King's Landing in anger. He was arrested, and killed together with his father, Lord Rickard Stark, on the command of King Aerys II. The king then demanded the heads of both Lord Robert, as well as Eddard Stark, from Lord Jon Arryn, as both men were in the Vale. Jon refused and raised his banners, marking the start of the war that would become known as Robert's Rebellion. Robert became a figure-head, and he personally killed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen during the Battle of the Trident in 283 AC. In the early parts of the war, the battles at Summerhall and the siege of Storm's End were fixtures of the Stormlands theater. Lord Robert was crowned King Robert I. House Baratheon was split into three branches: House Baratheon of King's Landing, under King Robert I, House Baratheon of Dragonstone, headed by Lord Stannis Baratheon, and House Baratheon of Storm's End, headed by Lord Renly Baratheon, Robert's youngest brother. During Greyjoy's Rebellion in 289 AC, the combined Baratheon fleet defeated the Iron Fleet in a sea battle off Fair Isle, commanded by Stannis, the master of ships. Stannis later subdued Great Wyk in his brother's name. Some time after he achieved manhood, Renly Baratheon was appointed to Robert's small council as master of laws. War of the Seven Kings King Robert I Baratheon, only fifteen years after being crowned king, was mortally wounded by a boar while out on a hunt. His supposed son, Joffrey I, used a new coat of arms, the crowned stag of House Baratheon, black on gold, and the lion of House Lannister, gold on crimson, combatant. However, the boy's claim of was disputed by the late King's brothers, Stannis and Renly Baratheon, who claimed that the boy and his siblings were actually the children of Robert's wife Cersei and her brother Jamie. Lord Renly Baratheon met with his brother Stannis in a parley, despite the recently widowed Catelyn Tully’s pleading for peace neither brother would have it. Lady Tully fled and battle raged the next mourn. Stannis was far out numbered but Renly was outmatched. The battle was bloody. Stannis’ forces could not overcome Renly’s sheer numerical advantage. At the end of the battle, Stannis lay dead and his supporters swore to Renly. Renly wished to make himself the Conquerer come again. Like Aegon and his brother Robert, Renly spared all who swore to him, decreeing all who surrendered would be forgiveness he continued a slow march towards the capital. During the long march, Oberon Martell lead 4,000 Dornish Spears up the Boneway and descended upon Renly’s fat host and began to bugger the rear. Renly dispatched a few thousand Reachmen and former Stannis supporters to defeat them. None came back. Renly turned his host around to route the Dornish enemy. After weeks of figuring Renly had finally crushed Oberyn’s forces in a costly victory. Four of Renly’s men died for every one of Oberyn’s. The Viper himself dead as well, but not before mortally wounding Loras Tyrell. Renly would have little time to mourn. He charged part of his host with guarding the Boneway and keeping the Dornish home Having dealt with the Dornish, Renly and his army continued their march for King’s Landing. Not far from the capital, Tywin Lannister’s brother Kevan descended upon them with a moderate cavalry. Renly took an injury in the fight and Kevan was killed. Renly’s host retreated to The Parchments. Joffrey heard news of the battle and thought to end Renly. He marched from King’s Landing with a small host to meet with Kevan’s remnants. He marched against his councils wishes and sent orders for Tywin to follow to make up his rearguard. Alarmed by the news, Tywin ordered his forces to split, sending half to King’s Landing and half to follow Joffrey under him. Mace Tyrell heard of Joffrey’s march on the Parchments and decides to meet him in the field, on the border of the Crownlands and Stormlands they met. The battle was hard fought but Joffrey lacked command. What’s more, Tywin failed to arrived and the battle was fought without a Rearguard. The boy king died screaming on the field. His sworn sword, Lancel Lannister died with him. Renly and what remained of his host soon regrouped with Mace. They were being worn down, and now numbered less than half of what they had started with. News of Tywin’s approach came as well, on the heels of good news. After days of fighting, The Redwyne Fleet has shattered the Royal Fleet. Renly rallied his men and marched north on Tywin. Tywin and his men dug in but many were disheartened upon seeing their King’s head on a spike. Renly’s forces crushed Tywin’s killing the lion. What remained of his host retreated to King’s Landing, telling story of Renly’s unstoppable force. In her grief over the death of her first born and daughter, Queen Cersei committed suicide. She would have taken her son Tommen as well had it not been for Tyrion Lannister. He saved the young boy from the poison his mother gave him and fled he capital with the boy, along with the Mountain Clans of the Vale. With them went the last defenders of King’s Landing. Renly and Mace arrived at King’s Landing and a sellsword company Tywin had sent to protect the city betrayed the remaining Lannister soldiers, opening the gates. Renly sat upon the Iron Throne less than a fortnight before news reached him of a foreign invader claiming to be Aegon Targaryen landing in the Stormlands. Renly marshaled his forces, getting back only 3/4 of the soldiers who had survived. Renly’s host was a shell of its former self after a year and half of near constant battle. The Golden Company, lead by the Ghost of Jon Connington, took several keeps and were marching on Storm’s End. Courtnay Penrose still held the castle. Arianne Martell sailed to the Stormlands to meet with Aegon. The next day, battle broke out. Red Ronnet Connington charged in with the cavalry. Jon Connington outmaneuvered his cousin using trickery and false banners. Arianne was impressed by this and swore her allegiance to House Targaryen. Renly soon arrived and on his heels a viscous storm. Jon Connington assembled all his forces, elephants, and Young Grif himself. Renly had the full might of his armies. The battle lasted a full day and night. Blood fell like rain that decorated the battle field. Jon Connington was slain by Randall Tarly as Renly engaged Aegon in single combat. The Golden Company broke and treated as the Griffin fell. Renly knocked Aegon’s helm from his head. He raised his sword for the finishing blow. Aegon cried out for mercy. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and tears from his eyes as the rain beat down upon his face. Renly lowered his blade and helped the boy to his feet. He then ordered Justyn Massey to take the boy into chains. Renly and Robb Stark were the only Kings not dead or captured and Renly called a meeting. Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon met in early 302AC. Renly wanted Robb to bend the knee, but Robb stayed with he had fought too hard to surrender. He told Renly he saved him from Euron as an act of good faith, and Renly had little to bargain with. Renly conceded the North, Vale, Iron Islands, and Riverlands to be their own Kingdom. Robb returned his Lannister hostages. Renly ordered Jaime executed and named Martyn Lord of Casterly Rock. Aegon Blackfyre performed a penance walk and was named Lord of Summerhall, though this upset many of Renly’s supporters. Category:Noble House Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Stormlands